1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a lighting apparatus, and particularly to an emergency exit indicator incorporating an LED unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Provision of emergency exits in commercial buildings is required by law. The signs that mark emergency exits are typically used in the case of power failures (blackout), fires, and other emergency situations. An emergency exit indicator is required as a standard equipment for public facilities, such as shopping malls or airplanes. Numerous different types of emergency exit indicators exist in the art including those that use lights to guide people in the direction of an emergency exit door. When the condition requires, the emergency exit indicator is able to indicate the location of an emergency escape exit for people so as to assist people evacuation.
LEDs have been increasingly used in a variety of occasions, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial occasions due to their high light-emitting efficiency. Related emergency exit indicators generally use multiple LEDs arranged along a side of a cover thereof so that the light emitting from the LEDs could radiate through symbols, letters or patterns on the cover to make the symbols, letters or patterns shine or glitter. However, the light emitting from the LEDs is highly directive that the symbols, letters or patterns on the cover cannot be uniformly illuminated, and the light-utilizing efficiency of the indicating lamp is accordingly limited.
What is needed, therefore, is an emergency exit indicator incorporating an LED unit which can overcome the limitations described above.